


Fantastic Bastards

by Decemberdaisies



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anorexia, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Body Worship, Bowers Gang - Freeform, Boyfriends, Bulimia, Childhood Sweethearts, Depression, Eating Disorders, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Protective Henry, Self-Esteem Issues, assholes, at the beginning, belch is sweet, body issues, chubby vic, henry kind of is too, skinny Vic, vic is sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 08:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16404764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decemberdaisies/pseuds/Decemberdaisies
Summary: I hate everything I do, cause I learned it from you.





	Fantastic Bastards

june 15th, 1987

“Are you sure about this, Henry? What if my mom smells it on us.” A 14-year-old Victor Criss asks his best friend, a cigarette between his middle and pointer finger.

 

“Stop being a pussy, Vic. Patrick does it with me all the time.” Henry tells him. Vic feels a wave of jealousy through his body. Of course Patrick smokes with him. Vic presses the cigarette to his lips and inhales deeply. “Not too deep, you’ll choke.” Henry warns him, but he does just that.

Henry looks at Vic expectantly. “So” he says, “you like it?” Victor nods, because its true. The burn in the back of his throat feels good in a weird way, and he can see why Henry skips class to smoke.

 

“Your first cigarette is like a rite of passage. We’re growing up, Vic” Henry says with a smile and a sigh. They are growing up, but Vic doesn’t know how to feel about it. He likes sitting the woods with Henry at 3:00 AM and chugging cough syrup, sure, but he also misses their old friendship. How he would let Henry cry on his shoulder when his dad hit him too hard, or when they would eat cherry popsicles at the quarry and laugh as Belch and Patrick tried to push each other off the edge. Everything is different now, and that’s okay, but he can’t help the sinking feeling he gets in his stomach sometimes.

 

“Are you hungry?” Henrys voice interrupts his thoughts. Vic shakes his head. Yeah, he is hungry, but he’s not going to do anything about it.

 

“You sure? You sound hungry.” Victor realizes that his stomach is growling quite loudly. “Must be the cigarette” He tells Henry. “I’ve never smoked before so…” Henry nods, albeit hesitantly, and takes the cigarette from Vic.

“You go inside, I’ll meet you there.” Vic stands up, blood rushing to his head, he leaves Henry to finish the cigarette. The bright light in the house is a drastic change from the almost-set-sun outside. His mom isn’t in the living room when he walks in, so he has a chance to run to his bedroom without being seen.

 

He flops down on his bed and breathes in the stale scent of the room. He remembers when he was a kid, he and Henry would cram together in his twin sized bed and wake up pressed against each other. They sat in this bed when Henry taught him how to cover up his first black eye, and Victor taught Henry how to divide fractions.

 

Victor hears Henry open his front door and stomp up to his bedroom. Victor smiles at his best friend like a child and he’s sure he looks retarded, glassy eyed and showing all his crooked teeth. “Why are you so happy, fag?” Henry asks him. Vic frowns and flips him off. “I was glad that you are here, I change my mind though” Henry smirks and ruffles Vic’s hair. “So, last day of 9th grade. We start high school next year Vicky. You ready.” Vic sighs and looks into Henrys almond shaped blue eyes. Much different from his own round, hazel ones.

 

Vic sighs. “I guess. Sometimes I feel like the same 7-year-old kid from Newark, playing with crayons and shit.” Henry laughs and shoves his hand under Vic’s shirt, pinching the small amount of fat that collected at the bottom of his stomach. “You certainly have the baby fat for it.” Vic swats Henrys hand away. “Fuck you, cockmaster. You look like a rat.” Henry shrugs. “Okay, rats are sick as hell” Vic kicks him in the shin and Henry smiles at him. “Combat boots don’t do much when you have no weight behind ya” Vic raised his eyebrow. “Didn’t you just call me fat?” Henry smiles again, Vic loves that smile. Sure, Henry is a major dick, but when his smile is genuine, it could light up the room “I did not, I said you have baby fat. But just cause you’re pudgy doesn’t mean you’re heavy. You’re just tiny. You’re compact” Henry says and he pinches Vic’s cheek. It’s true, Vic is tiny. 14 years old and barely 5 feet. Only recently did he reach 95 pounds, Henry loves to use his size as an advantage. Henry grew surprisingly well for how malnourished he was as a kid, now 5’7 and 130 pounds. All lean, wiery muscle. 

“Speaking of being small, remember when you were 8 and you told me I would be your best friend until you die?” Henry asks. Vic nods. “yeah” “Is that still true” Vic smiles at his friend. “Course.” he tells him. Henry smirks “Gay”

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks, it’ll get better I swear.


End file.
